Brother Unknown
by Angelus G-Master
Summary: this story puts the Scouts, and a new ally, vs. a mysterious cult led by Brother Unknown. Please R
1. Prologe

The Brother Unknown - Prologue  
  
This is just a little side quest featuring Sailor Moon and her friends. It takes place after the Dark Moon's fall and before the search for the Pure Heart Crystals. Of course, all the Sailor Moon charters are not ours (all the copyright stuff), but all of the new characters introduced in this series are (we thought up of them, after all). What we do with our characters depends on the success of this series. Ray's visions play a significant role in explaining what is happening in this saga.  
  
The large hall that everyone has gathered in has no seats, jus t a platform with a podium. There was a small gathering standing it the hall, anticipating his arrival. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and he appeared. His head black and shaved, his eyes were all brown, and wearing a dark violet cloak. Before the crowd silence, everyone was in awe of his presence. Most of them have never seen Brother Unknown, but followed his teachings just the same. After a few seconds did the crowd finally hush, to hear what their leader has to say.  
  
Brother Unknown: My loyal subjects, it has been quite some time since we left home and braved the many dangers this journey has brought upon us, but it is all worth it. We have finally located Earth, the last known location of the Leto Ring. Let me take this moment to remind you all of the impotence of the Ring. We left a home where all our friends are oblivious to the truth, that I am the one who will return the ring, the one that will bring prosperity to our planet, to make our society a perfect one, and to remove all the imperfections which plague this universe. I have been told that this planet's only intelligent inhabitants, the humans, are a great many, so finding the evil one who possesses the ring will be a daunting task. Note that the humans are imperfect in almost every way; only a small handful can be salvaged from this society. The rest will need to be cleansed. All our energies are devoted to setting up a base of operation on Earth, and to locate the ring. The power of the ring holder may be small or great, depending on how much knowledge this individual has of the ring. We intend to find his or her traditional form so we can take the ring form them by surprise rather then risk their wrath. Now, take some time to rest from the journey. The most difficult part of our mission may be now. Let us pray that the gods are smiling upon us.   
  
  
Mena: So, are they good or bad? I can't really tell!  
  
Rai, Mena, Lita, and Amy are at the temple. Ray was out of town when see first had this vision, but now she was able to tell the story to the scouts, she felt both relived and worried at the same time.  
  
Amy: I do hope their good. There is a big exam coming up next month, and I want to be ready for it.  
  
Lita: I think you may need to put the books down for a while. I don't like the part about "cleansing" and "humans are imperfect in every way" you know.  
  
Ray: They do indeed have bad intentions for the people here. Now if Serena were here.  
  
Lita: She felt it was quiet enough to have lunch with Darien.  
  
Ray: Yeah that's typical Serena for you. You know where they are Lita?  
  
Lita: In fact, I do. I'll get them  
  
Mena: Who here thinks she will bawl her eyes out when she hears the news?  
  
Lita, Amy, Rai: I  
  
  
  
What exactly is the Leto Ring, and who has it? Who exactly is Brother Unknown? Will Serena cry her eyes out? For the answer to these questions and more, watch out for future installments.  



	2. Chapter One: Enter Night

Serena: Whew! We got here in time! This place is filling up like a cup of water!  
  
'This Place' is "Angela's, the restaurant that she and Darian started going to every week. They sat at the same table each time. They were originally attracted by the LACK of customers. It was nice, quiet, and intimate.  
  
Darian: You've seen the commercials they put out recently. With an ad campaign as aggressive as theirs, this had to happen sooner or later. (Takes a sip of his drink).  
Serena: (mouth full) All restaurants say they have the best food. (Mouth now empty) All because they say on TV that their food is the best, it doesn't mean that they have to come to OUR restaurant.  
Darien: (giggles) Well the food here IS the best I've had that's for sure.  
Voice: Now if there were only more tables.  
  
Serena and Darien looked up to see a youth, about 17 with brown hair and brown eyes, and wearing the Crossroads High school uniform.  
Voice: Sorry to interrupt, but there doesn't seen to be anywhere else to sit. May I?  
Serena is thinking to herself "Darien, please tell this wan be to try and look again". Didn't happen.  
  
Darien: No reason why not, err.  
Chris: Chris.  
Darien: Chris. Please sit down. I am Darien (the two shake hands), and this is Serena.  
Serena: (big sigh) Hello.  
Chris (quick nod of the head): Hello. I do hope I'm not interrupting anything.  
Serena: Oh no no no. It's only lunch. One of the three most important meals of the days, he he.  
Darien: I see you go to Crossroads.  
Chris: Yes and no. I'm in on a student exchange.  
Serena: Hay, my friend Amy wanted to go on that!  
Chris: Oh really? Why didn't she go?  
Serena: She was told that see was too smart, and that see should stay and set an example for visiting students.  
Chris: The girl with the short blue hair, by any chance?  
Serena: Yeah, but how could you know. You can't possibly be in any of her classes!  
I saw a group of students surrounding her asking about their homework. Actually, I think I saw you there.  
Serena: Oh really?  
Chris: I haven't seen anyone else with that hairstyle you have!  
Darien: (to himself) Oh oh.  
Chris: What's that called anyway.  
Darien: The Spaghetti and Meatballs!  
Chris laughs at this  
Serena: DARIAN, YOU PROMISED NEVER TO SAY THAT ABOUT MY HAIR!  
Darien: Whoa, Calm down Serena. It's only a harmless joke.  
Chris finally stops laughing: Small harmless jokes have been known to cause a lot of trouble. As for Me, I won't repeat it.  
Serena: You better not!  
Lita walks in and sees the trio.  
Lita: Hi Serena, Hi Darien, I have some big...Chris, here's a surprise!  
Chris: Hay Lita!  
Darien: You know him?  
Lita: Met him 2 days ago at school. He's almost as smart as Amy is.  
Chris: Oh am I? Maybe Amy and I should compete on a quiz show or something.  
Lita: You would still lose; though you would look VERY good.  
Chris: I'd be happy with that.  
Lita: Anyway (turns to Serena), Rai needs to talk to you ASAP. It's pretty big.  
Chris: Can I assume it's none of my business and hence I am not invited.  
Darien: Don't tell me you know Rai also!  
Chris: No, I don't actually.  
Lita: Well, it is invitation only. Don't take seriously though.  
Chris: It's ok. Just as long as that 600-pound guy over there doesn't sit here after you leave.  
  
A few minutes later, at the temple.  
Rai: Stop that, you could put out a large forest fire at this rate!  
Serena (crying): I, I, I can't believe this! I was starting to have a normal life, and now we have this!  
Amy: I was pulled out of an exam to hear this, and even I didn't have a reaction like that!  
Mena: We beat the Negaverse, we beat the Dark Moon Family, so what makes you think we won't do the same to them?  
Serena (still crying): Nothing. It's just that, that...  
Leave me ALONE!  
Serena runs off towards the nearby park, still crying.  
Amy: (turns to the others) Let her go. She will get over it eventually.  
  
The water looks rather peaceful from above, but what is under the water cannot be seen. There exist several glass domes, linked by an underground tunnel, sitting on the ocean floor. "The humans will never suspect a thing!" she thought to herself. She was walking through the tunnel to the smallest of the 3 domes. It's there that Brother Unknown has summoned her to. She knew what it was for. She had the first shot at becoming a hero, and maybe even a saint, in the eyes of her master. She soon reached the door. She was about to knock, but Brother unknown knew she was there.  
Brother Unknown: Satree, you may enter.  
She was a little startled, but she entered his chamber without hesitation.  
Brother Unknown: I am sure you know why you're here. You are a very smart individual.  
Satree: Brother Unknown knows all. This includes a possible ring carrier for me to find and cleanse.   
Brother Unknown: That is right. You now, we have a huge advantage over these humans, it's not even a jest!  
Satree: What is this advantage. Know our advantage is the ultimate key to success.  
Brother Unknown: The humans use projectile weapons, things they call guns, for distance fighting. Up close, they use bladed weapons, every other one with a separate name, but are all bladed weapons. You see now, what our edge is?  
Satree (smiles): Yes I see it. They have weapons that cannot defeat us. Any one of us can win a fight with many of their warriors. Only the holder of the Leto Ring could have a chance.  
Brother Unknown: That is why I want you to go after this young girl here (hands her a picture). She is the most likely to hold the ring. Good luck on your mission, and may the gods be with you.  
After Satree leaves, A new voice is heard.  
Zoë: You seem pretty confident in her abilities, my lord.  
Brother Unknown: Zoë, let me remind you that she is just as capable of succeeding in her mission as everyone else is, including you.  
Zoë: You only trust her so that you can ensure the trust of everyone else. You know that if your closest were sent first, it would be discussed amongst the others, and it may be taken as a bad omen; They would think that you have no respect for them.  
Brother Unknown: Exactly. But don't worry. Your opportunity may come.  
  
She doesn't know how, but she did it...she stopped crying. Serena now got to thinking. Think of what would happen if her friends had to fight without her, and more important, what kind of friend she would be if she backed out of this fight. Of course, what could she do? Her tiara is useless, the moon scepter lost. All these questions to ask, she couldn't answer on her own. "Maybe with Rai's help" She thought. She started heading back towards the temple. She didn't take more then 2 steps before she saw this weird looking person walk towards her, an evil grin from ear to ear.  
  
When the green light emitted from his hand, he knew exactly what it meant. It meant trouble, and it was nearby. He knows that he's not suppose to use the ring's powers yet, for who knows what would happen if someone his age used it, but it appears that he has no choice.  
  
Serena was pined to the ground by Satree, her large hand across her chest. Serena was unable to transform, her friends nowhere around.  
Satree: Give me the ring!  
Serena: What ring. I don't have no stinkin' ring; now LET ME GO!  
Serena struggled to get out of her grasp, but to no avail.  
Serena: HELP!  
Satree: Let's see weather or not you have the ring...  
Satree's other hand started to glow. Serena saw this and fell silent, too petrified to even breathe. She found it in her to shut her eyes. Seconds past by like years, but when she notice that nothing happened, she opened her eyes. She saw Satree was wounded. Standing a few feet away from her was, "who is this?" she thought. He wore black pants, black shirt, a green belt with a sheath and a dark green coat, holding a double bladed sword in his left hand. His hair was brown with a tint of green, but what was most striking about him was his dark green eyes. She never saw anyone whose eyes were that dark before.  
Satree: (to the figure) who are you?  
Emerald Night: I am Emerald Night, protector of the Leto Ring, a ring that I possess, a ring you shall never posses.  
Satree: We'll see. Note the wound has already healed. If you think you can beat me with a sword. Think again!  
Satree lashed out at him, and the battle begins. Serena gets up and runs towards the temple.  
Satree realized that her foe was strong in the art of hand to hand combat. She was finally able to distance herself, but not before receiving 3 more long scars.  
Satree: Give up! Your sword can do nothing like this! Her hand glowed and a bolt of energy jumped from it and at Emerald. It took him by surprise and before he knew it he was pinned to the ground the same was the girl was.  
Satree: I will never posses the ring, huh? he he he he.  
Her hand was glowing again, reaching down towards his neck.  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
Satree turned to look just in time to she what hit her.  
Moon: Every race that exists in the universe has the same important rights.  
Mars: The right to exist, to live.  
Mercury: To learn and grow.  
Venus: TO love both themselves and others.  
Jupiter: And to defend itself from those who want to those rights away.  
Moon: And we fight to protest those rights. We are the Sailor Scouts, and on behalf of the Moon, we shall punish you.  
Satree: So there are magic users on this planet! What does it matter, as I am still superior to all of you.  
And with that, she launched lightning bolts at the scouts. Mercury, Venus and Mars were knocked down by the blast.  
Jupiter: You like lightning don't you? "Jupiter thunderbolt CRUSH"  
Satree jumped over the attack: You missed you little brat.  
Satree fired back and blasted Jupiter, leaving only Serena standing. She appeared to be in a trance.  
  
Princess Serena: Mother, how can I fight this foe. I have nothing to use and everything to lose, including my friends. My friends, they are so important to me!  
Queen Serenity: You only worry about your friends?   
Princess Serena: If I die, it should be to save them. I value them more then my own life.  
Queen Serenity: And you have proven that time and time again. You heart grows stronger with each passing day, and that makes me feel a little jealous of you sometimes. I never had an opportunity to become stronger the way you have.  
Princess Serena: Was there ever a need to?  
Queen Serenity: Not since the previous attach from the Negaverse. Only those with a strong heart could use this weapon, and I wasn't strong enough. However, I believe that you are. This is the Moon Ring (she hands Serena a blue ring with a yellow crescent). Please don't mistake it for the Leto ring you new foes desire, as it isn't. It is indeed Emerald Night who has that ring. No go, save your friends.  
  
Sailor Moon woke up. She looked down at the Moon Ring. She looked back up to see lightning heading for her. She jumped out of the way, but tripped on a stone and fell face first to the ground.  
Satree: You called yourself Sailor Moon. When I am done, you will be blasted to the Moon!  
Satree was staring down Sailor Moon, knowing that she has the battle won. It was then, when Emerald Night came from out of nowhere and slashed her across the chest. Already, the new wound was healing. Sailor Moon was already back on a vertical base.   
Sailor Moon: You're moondust!  
"Moon Crescent Ring Extirpation"  
It looked like a yellow boomerang. The only difference is that it didn't spin.  
  
Emerald Night looked at the pile of dust that was Satree. He then looked at the scouts, his dark green eyes indicating the obvious, that this was just the beginning. Without saying a word, he left.  
Sailor Moon: Hay, wait a second!  
Too late, he disappeared!  
  



	3. Chapter Two: Who is the Savior of Fish?

Serena is talking to Amy during lunch hour at Crossroads.   
Serena: What do you mean you are not going?! Mena, Rai, and everyone else will be there! It's a learning experience, something you never pass up!  
Amy: Well Serena, Ray hasn't yet been able to find out anything more about the Leto ring, so it's my turn to search. Maybe they have something at the library.  
Serena: Don't be a drag, Amy. You could always check there tomorrow.  
Amy: On my last test, my mark was 2 percent lower then usual.  
Serena (steaming): Your marks are so high that a slip would still leave you tops in the school!  
Amy: Even then, I still want this to end quickly. Tell the others I'm sorry for me. (Bell rings) Time for class. Bye Serena!  
Serena: (sighs) Bye.  
  
Cut to the Altar of Brother Unknown. He is with Zoë, discussing the situation.  
Brother Unknown: Satree's death has everyone talking, now doesn't it?  
Zoë: They were told that no magic users existed on Earth, yet Satree was killed at the hands of an individual called Sailor Moon, and four others.  
Brother Unknown: But the ring holder was powerless against her. That's the fact that hurts the most, that Satree had the ring within her grasp.  
Zoë: We now know the ring holder is male, which significantly reduces the number of possible ring holders. With all the information we have now, Satree's death will not end up being a death in vain.  
Brother Unknown: True  
A man walks into the room. His blue eyes scan the room for a second and then he approaches Brother Unknown and Zoë.  
Blaine: Master, I believe that you summoned me here.  
Brother Unknown: Blaine, my child. I want you to look out the window for a second. Look at the ocean, and tell me what you see.  
Blaine: I see the peaceful life of the fish in a never-ending nexus of blue. A wonderful site if you ask me.  
Brother Unknown: Now picture in your mind that the water is a disgusting green, the fish dying by the score, all sorts of junk on the ocean floor. The humans are responsible for destroying several areas of their seas, oceans, and lakes, killing all the life that exists here. They think that entrapping them in tanks full of water is the solution to saving their lives, but this is just an excuse to imprison them. They have been reduced to exhibits in parks now. Your target is one such individual who traps these harmless creatures in these glass cells.  
He hands a picture to Blaine.  
Blaine: An individual as cruel as that has no right to hold the Leto ring. I will see to it that he suffers everything that the animals he cages have.  
  
Cut to Library...  
Voice: Hi Amy.  
Amy looked over her shoulder to see Chris looking up from his books. He got up and sat at the same table Amy was sitting at.  
Amy: Hi Chris.   
Chris: What book is that? Looks interesting.  
Amy: It's for a project on mythology.  
Chris: The Story of Master Leto? That's not a very well known myth that's for sure. Even I am clueless, and I'm an expert on the subject.  
Amy: Nobody knows where the story originated from; the librarian even said that she found it 2 days ago, but the author's name is missing. In fact, She gave the book the name.  
Chris: But she turns around and makes it part of the library? Doesn't make sense, but OK.  
Amy: True, but she felt a story this good should be advertised here, and she is only going to keep it until some can claim it. I am not really a fan of fiction, but it is one of the more interesting tales I've seen.  
Chris: So if you become a TV producer, you'll make a mini series?  
Amy: Not going to happen. My dream is to become a doctor.  
Chris: Oh. That's why you study overtime.  
Amy: It isn't really easy to become a doctor you know.  
Chris: Here is a tip. If you can stomach your first surgery, then you're all right.  
Amy (laughing): That can't be all there is to it!  
Chris: Actually, it's one of the major stumbling blocks for up-and-coming doctors. (Checks his watch) Oh! I have a randez vous in half an hour. See you school tomorrow Amy.  
Amy: Bye!  
  
Meanwhile  
Serena: Were here!  
Serena, Mena, Lita, and Ray are at the Marsey's Marina.  
Ray: I heard a lot of good things about this place.  
Mena: What we heard my not matter after we actually look through the exhibits.  
Lita: Hopefully it will be better then worse.  
Serena: Let's go in already!  
Ray: Oh calm down Serena, and quit acting like a child!  
Serena: Who you calling a child?  
Lita and Mena jumped between the two  
Lita: Not now!  
Mena: Let's just go in and enjoy ourselves!  
Ray and Serena stare each other down for a second before they all enter the Marina. There, they meat a 19 year old girl with short brown hair.  
Sarah: Hello and welcome to Marsey's Marine. I am Sarah Marsey, your tour guide for today.  
  
He looks down at the Marina floor from his office. It's a rather slow day today. Not many people are visiting his exhibits. "They get lonely in those aquariums" he thought. As if someone heard him, there was an answer. "It was all you wrong doing that made these creatures live alone," said the voice. He turned abound to see a man with Blue eyes, not a hint of white in them.  
  
That was when the glow was projected from his ring. It's time for some action. He turned and bolted for the Marina.  
  
Serena: What you own all this?!  
Sarah: Oh no! It's my uncle's. He actually doesn't like what he does, but with 50 percent of the profits going into efforts to clean the water, he feels that it worth it.  
Rai: 50 percent!  
Mina: Whoa!  
Lita: So he uses the marina, and all the animals here, to make people aware of the polluted oceans? I would never have thought...  
They were interrupted by a loud scream.  
Sarah: That was my uncle!  
Sarah ran for the office, the others following. When they got there, they saw Mr. Marsey laid out on the ground, a strange man standing over him.  
Sarah: Hay! Leave him alone you big bully!  
Blaine: Better idea. Why don't you all GO AWAY before you end up like him!  
Sarah charged into the room. Blaine just grabbed her and tossed her into the wall as if she was just a toy. The others ran off.  
Blaine: Good riddance. He turned to Mr. Marsey to check for the ring. Shoot, he doesn't have it.  
Just then, the window shatters. Blaine looked up to see Sailors Moon, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter.  
Jupiter: We admit that mistakes were made, but that's the first step in correcting them.  
Mars: Already, the state of our oceans has improved over how it was just 10 years ago.  
Venus: And it's men like Mr. Marsey that plays an active role in that cleanup.  
Moon: But you obviously don't care about that, and so you make a victim out of him; and for that, we shall punish you.  
Blaine: Well, your presence doesn't matter. He doesn't have the ring anyway. That gives me the option. Do I stay and eliminate you all from the picture, or just leave?  
Jupiter: That's a though decision all right. Let me make it for you. Jupiter Thunderbolt Crush!  
Blaine used an energy shield to reflect the bolt back at her. Jupiter leapt out of the way.  
Mars: Mars Celestial Fire Surround!  
Blaine countered with a spell of his own. All of Mars' fireballs were put out by a wave of water that knocked her for a loop.  
Venus: Sailor Mars!  
Mars: I'm...I'm alright.  
Blaine: None of you will be in the end.  
Voice: Don't you mean "You won't be alright in the end"?  
Blaine turned around to see the dark green eyes of Emerald Night, sword in hand.  
Emerald Night: You want the ring? Come and get it!  
Blaine: My pleasure!  
He leapt at Emerald Night, his hand outstretch towards his throat. Emerald jabbed at his with his sword, causing Blaine to fall back, where the sword made contact there exists nothing but a scar.  
Venus: Now Sailor Moon, before he fully recovers!  
Moon: Moon Crescent Ring Extirpation  
Blaine turned his head in time to see a bright light heading towards him.  
Jupiter: Well that was tough enough. (see looks to the doorway) Say, where did green eyes go?  
Moon: Who knows.  
Sailor Mars is back on her feet: Maybe he is just as scared of us as he is of the cult that's after him.  
Venus: What this? (she picks up a small piece of pink plastic that was a about a foot away from the door) It's a pink contact lens. I didn't know these came in pink.  
Moon: Do you now how it can help our cause?  
Venus: Not really.  
  
Zoë: Brother, Blaine is dead.  
Brother Unknown: Really? This is surprising to say the least. I thought that if there was anybody who could get the job done, it was Blaine.   
Zoë: It appears that these Sailor Scouts are more dangerous then we believed.  
Brother Unknown: Yes, we must be more careful next time.  



	4. Chapter Three: The Book with No Name

Brother Unknown: Children, It has been discovered that a book exists on Earth. This book may contain additional clues as to who on Earth holds the Leto Ring. Already, we have lost 2 fine souls in our search, both times due to outside interference a group known as the sailor scouts. If we are to succeed, we must cleanse the evil that exists in their bodies. The gods may favor us, but it is meaningless if we don't prove our worth to them by defeating the scouts. As for the book in question, I will send Zoë, as well as a volunteer.  
While the whole group bickers, all wanting this mission, a single female voice overpowers the voice of all others.  
Brother Unknown: Step forward my child.  
Walking towards the podium is Shena, with short pink hair and yellow eyes (no whites).  
Shena: I will be more the happy to retrieve the book brother.  
Brother Unknown: It s honorable of you to volunteer your services for this mission. You and Zoë will be dispatched immediatly. May the gods support you.   
  
Cut to the temple. All the scouts are there.  
Serena: Can you run that by me again, sloooooowly this time?  
Amy: (sighs) Alright, one more time.   
Story she told: 1000s of years ago, things weren't much different as they were today; it was good vs. evil. 1 particular fighter on the side of good was Master Swain Leto. He was considered the most powerful warrior of his time, only losing one battle; a battle with time. As he grew older, evil forces grew more aggressive until finally, he could no longer fight. He went into hiding where he created the Leto Ring. When the basic structure of the ring was finishes, he stored all his powers into it. He died 5 minutes later. In his will, he asked that the ring be tossed into free space so that it would be impossible for evil forces to track it down. In a note that was discovered a few years later, it was learned that he would be resurrected once the third RingMaster found his grave. 300 years later, Lazarus Night, a simple soldier of the Moon Kingdom, became the first RingMaster.  
The ring landed in the middle of a civil war, with one Silvistra being the aggressor, and almost the victor, in this conflict. With Lazarus's discovery of the ring and it's powers, he didn't hesitate to use it to rally the Moon kingdom from certain defeat into a stunning victory.  
Shortly after this event, the purpose of the ring became apparent to Lazarus, and he decided to leave kingdom, now with the sole mission of protecting the ring. Should one with even the slightest hint of darkness in their heart wear the ring, they would go mad and would be capable of anything.  
Nobody knows where he went, but it is known that the ring was descended through the Night family, who were identifiable by their dark green eyes. While each one were capable of using the ring's powers (they are referred to as Ring Holders), only 3 will be able to use it to it's full potential (the Ring Masters). Lazarus Night was the first RingMaster. It is also known that the ring that Serena has was created by Lazarus, and is could only be used by the royal family.  
Amy: That's all that is clear to me right now.  
Lita: So what this means is that Emerald Night is merely a holder of the ring, and not a master?  
Rai: It explains why he can't hold his own for very long against Brother Unknown's forces. From what I have seen, they cannot be mortally wounded, and they heal almost instantly.  
Serena: However, that sword Emerald uses has done enough damage each time we saw him.  
Mena: Now comes the interesting question... who is he anyway?  
Amy: I did notice something weird in the book. There are a lot of empty pages in the back, and in fact, if you look it this page, the book seems to be writing itself.  
Everyone took a look and saw perfect writing appear on the page as if somebody was actually writing it.  
Amy: It appears as though it is writing the stories of all the ring holder's since Lazarus. This last one holder on the list claimed the ring only 76 years ago, so if I can hang on to the book long enough, we can find out who holds the ring now. (Looks at her watch) Oh, My extra classes are starting in 20 minutes. I have to leave now if I can get there on time. (Gets up) Bye!  
Everyone else: See you tomorrow Amy.  
(After Amy leaves) Serena: I am still trying to find out why she needs them.  
  
Shena: That there appears to be the book.  
She was looking at a young girl with blue hair enter a building holding a book, that appeared to her as the target.  
Zoë: Indeed it is.  
Shena: Should we go take it now, or...  
Zoë: No. We will wait. She will not stay in there long. We can take the book when she leaves.  
  
It was about 2 hours later when she finally came out. Amy was feeling a little tired, so she was heading home. Along the way, she met up with Darien.  
Darien: Amy!  
Amy: Hi Darien. Where have you been? Serena hasn't seen you since the restaurant.  
Darien: I had to go out of town for bit on business. What's been happening?  
Just as Amy was going to tell him everything, they bumped into a couple of strangers.  
Darien: Hay! Watch where you go...(He saw their whiteless eyes) WHAT THE!!!!  
Zoë grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him away like a rag doll. She then turned to Amy, but she was already running in the opposite direction.  
Zoë: After her!  
Amy looked back to see them closing in on her. She knew that she was helpless against both of them, even if she were Sailor Mercury. Her only hope was that help came quick. It didn't come quick enough, as she was tackled by Shena and the book popped out of her hands. Zoë picked it up.  
Zoë: Good, we have the book. Now cleanse this girl before we return to base.  
Voice: Nobody will be cleansing anybody.  
Zoë and Shena look up to see Tuxedo Mask standing on a tree branch.  
T.M: Leave her alone! What has this innocent girl done to you?  
Zoë: There is nothing innocent about this girl, buddy! Now why don't you mind your own business?  
T.M: Protecting the Earth's people IS my business.  
With that said, he fired a rose at Shena, knocking her off of Amy. Amy got up and ran without hesitation.  
Zoë: I'll return the book to base, you deal with this rose tossing penguin! (She disappears).  
Shena: Your dead Tux Boy!  
While her arms didn't look all that long, they extended like a rubber band and grabbed his neck and hands. Tuxedo Mask was unable to breath and unable to do anything about it.  
Mercury: Charm Aqua Illusion  
This threw Shena off balance and loosened her grip on TM.  
Sailor Moon: Moon Crescent Ring Extirpation!  
It was all over that quickly. But that didn't stop someone from showing up.  
Emerald Night: Where is the book?  
Sailor Mercury: You know about it?  
Emerald Night: Of course, it was mine! Now where is it?  
Sailor Mercury: They have it. We did everything we could to stop them, but...  
Emerald Night: That's it then. They have all but won.  
He was gone before anyone else can speak.  
TM: Who was that guy, and what's with those eyes?  
Sailor Mercury. We will explain later.  
  
Brother Unknown: Shena is dead because of your irresponsibility Zoë! You left her against all those foes at once and she paid the price with her life! What do you have to say for yourself? What can you say that will diminish my anger?  
Zoë: Only that the book will tell us who carries the ring in a few days. I had to bring the book back at all costs and I succeeded. I don't believe that this is defense enough to spare me from punishment, but I feel that it should be considered.  
Brother Unknown: Leave me now while I decide your fate.  
Zoë: Yes, brother.  
After the door closed behind her, Brother Unknown could do nothing more then smile, knowing he almost has his dreams fulfilled.  
  



	5. Chapter Four: The Gemeni Effect pt. 1

Scene: Lunch hour at Crossroads. Lita is sitting down for lunch on the grass. Amy and Serena approach her.  
  
Serena: What ya doing Lita?  
Lita: Hi Serena. I was just watching the boys play Soccer.  
Serena: Your suppose to S M I L E when you watch them. Instead, you're frowning. Why?  
Lita: Check out the goaltender. See how poorly he is playing.  
Serena looked up and saw 5 guys cheering, 4 guys with hanging heads, and one guy down on his knees, obviously angry with himself.  
Serena: Chris playing soccer poorly? He keeps bragging about his low goals against average.  
Lita: And until a few days ago, he backed that up quite well. It's as if he has something on his mind and he can't focus. I'm kind of concerned about it actually.  
Amy: Don' worry about it, he'll be fine. Besides, there are more important things to worry about right now.  
Lita: I know. It's just that I have this strange feeling...  
Serena: Is it by any chance L-OOOVE? (Giggles)  
Amy: Serena!  
Lita: It's not that. At least, I don't think it is.  
Amy: Well, I am sure that this funk Chris is going through will end soon. However, maybe you should take a couple of minutes to talk with him. Maybe then you can help.  
Lita: That sounds like a great idea. Just don't blame me for being late to the meeting today. We never blame Serena for it so...  
  
Cut to Brother Unknown's chamber.  
Brother Unknown: Sade, Raivian, I believe that you two are the ones known as the Gemini Siblings among your collages?  
Sade: Yes we are. My brother and I were conceived on the same day.  
Brother Unknown: 2 surviving twins, in identical at that. The gods blessed your parents with a rare and wonderful gift. Which of you were born first?  
Raivian: My sister preceded me by a mere 2 minutes. We have never been apart since.  
Brother Unknown: Unlike Zoë when she was on her previous mission.  
Sade: Has she been punished for her sin?  
Brother Unknown: I can say that she is indeed punished for her ignorant actions; how I will not disclose. If you want to find out what her punishment is, all you have to do is commit the same crime that she has. Then whichever of you comes back will experience the same thing she is going through.  
Raivian: We have always been inseparable. I guarantee that this will never change.  
Brother Unknown: That is good to hear. Now, just before the book Zoë brought in vanished, I was able to learn the identity of the ring holder. His is a picture of this individual. I want him here, and I want him alive if possible. I am sure you understand that.  
Sade: Believe us when we say that we won't fail.   
Raivian: Emerald Night will have no chance.  
  
Scene: The Street outside Crossroads. Schools out.  
Lita: CHRIS, WAIT UP!!!  
Chris stopped walking to let Lita catch up.  
Lita: Hi Chris. What's up?  
Chris: Nothing actually. Now if you'll excuse me. Last thing I want to do is lash out at you, and I am mad enough at myself as it is.  
Chris turned away, but Lita would have none of it.  
Lita: Why not tell me about it?  
Chris: (turned his head and glared at Lita) BECAUSE I CAN'T, THAT'S WHY! (Shook his head for a second) Sorry about that. I mean...  
Lita: Hay, I understand that you have a lot on your mind, maybe it would help if you told someone about..  
Chris: Am I to assume that a mere bit of talking will help me? It appears as though you don't understand what I am going through.  
Lita: Then help me understand.  
Chris: NO! (Shook his head again) Well, maybe. I'm feeling pretty bad about myself lately. I'll try to explain this anger to you, but not here, not now.  
Lita: Maybe we can talk at my place over some cakes?  
Chris: Ya know, just the mention of your cakes made me feel better. Let's go!  
  
Sade: There he is. Should we attack?  
Raivian: No. We should wait until there are fewer people. That way, it would take longer for the scouts to arrive and ruin everything.  
Sade: A wise move my dear brother.  
  
"Damn, not now!" he thought to himself. His ring was flashing, and an enemy was approaching. If the choice was now or never, he knew that they would never have chosen never.  
  
Lita: Chris, can you HEAR me?  
Chris: huh, oh. Man, I hate it when I zone out like that.  
Lita: People need to zone out once in a while. Anyway, were here.  
Chris: Actually, I just remembered that I have to go, ugh, somewhere. I forgot where exactly, but....  
Lita: I am sure that it can wait.  
Voice: No it can't!  
Chris and Lita looked towards the stranger that said that. His eyes had no whites. He pointed to Chris.  
Raivian: You are coming with us.  
Chris: That's what you THINK, bud!  
Raivian: That is what I KNOW, kid!  
Chris: Lita, get out of here, now.  
Lita: I can take him. Don't worry. (She looked at Chris, who had his hands in his face) What are you doing?  
When he removed his hands, she saw that they contained pink contact lenses. Then, he turned his head and stared at her eyes for a second: GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!  
Lita leapt back startled. It wasn't so much the expression on his face, nor the way he yelled at her, but it was his dark green eyes. He turned to face the man. He passed his left hand over his right, and as if out of thin air, the Leto ring appeared. So did a net that fell from above on top of him, pinning him to the ground.  
Raivian: Well done sister.  
Sade (leaping out from her hiding spot in a nearby tree): Mission accomplished. (She turned to Lita) Didn't he tell you to leave?  
Lita: He did, but I am not going anywhere! JUPITER STAR POWER!  
Sade and Raivian were stunned by the sudden appearance of Sailor Jupiter. Even Chris was surprised by what he saw in the corner of his eye.  
Jupiter: JUPITER THUNDERBOLT CRUSH!  
Sade and Raivian both ducked, not knowing whom she targeted. After a few seconds, they realized that neither one of them were targeted, but the netting was.  
Lita: The other are already on their way. Until then, shall we get them?  
Chris held his hand with the ring to his face and shut his eyes. A strong flash originated from his ring, and once the flash was gone, so was Chris. In his place was Emerald Night, sword drawn.  
Emerald: Lets!  
Emerald jumped on Raivian, while Jupiter went after Sade. The ensuing fight was even until Sade blasted Jupiter with a bolt of black magic. Emerald saw it.  
Emerald: No!  
With a sudden burst of strength, he grabbed Raivian with one hand, threw him to the ground hard like a rag doll, and charged at Sade. She didn't see him coming as he speared her with a solid tackle. Sade was stunned, but she was aware enough to see Emerald's sword was glowing, and know that it meant trouble.  
Emerald: VISION OF FATE  
With one backhanded swing of his sword, the green bolt that emerged from it engulfed Sade. When the light disappeared, so did Sade.  
He turned to tend to Jupiter, but she was no longer lying where he last saw her. Instead, her unconscious body was in the hands of Raivian:  
Raivian: That was my sister you MONSTER! You took her life. For that, you know what I'll do, I kill your friend Jupiter here, unless you surrender now of course, face trial for your blatant murder.  
Emerald: You attacked US! What am I supposed to do?  
Raivian: Surrender!  
Voices: NEVER  
The other sailor scouts, along with Tuxedo Mask, have arrived.  
Sailor Moon: Let her go now, and we will let you leave.  
Raivian: I have a better idea, why don't I leave now with your little friend.  
Before anybody could answer that, Raivian and Jupiter started to fade.  
Emerald: NO!  
He charged at the fading figures, to no avail.  
Emerald: LITA! (He fell on his knees and started to cry) Lita, no.  
The other slowly approached him, all saddened by the loss of their comrade.  
  
  
Scene: Brother Unknown's chamber  
Brother Unknown: Witch one of you said that you wouldn't fail?   
Raivian: It was Sade, but she was killed by Emerald Night right in front of my eyes.  
Brother Unknown: It appears that Emerald is more powerful then we believed. We must act quickly. As for you, give me one reason why should live.  
Raivian: While I failed to bring back Emerald Night alive, I did bring back one of the Sailor Scouts, the one who calls herself Jupiter. She could be a useful tool in helping us finally retrieving the ring. The guards are holding her right now.  
Brother Unknown: Here is what I will do. I will see your prisoner, but I will also confine you to your chambers until I make a final decision.  
Raivian: Thank you, brother.  
Brother Unknown: Now leave!  
Raivian got up and left, as the guards brought in Sailor Jupiter.  
Jupiter: Let me go you 2 losers.  
Brother Unknown: Guards let her go and return to your posts, she won't be leaving these chambers.  
Guards: Yes, Brother.  
The guards dropped her on the floor and left the chamber. Jupiter got to her feet and stared at this mysterious cloaked man.  
Brother Unknown: You are the one they call Sailor Jupiter, aren't you?  
Jupiter: Yeah, and I am also the one that will end your assaults on Earth! JUPITER....  
Brother Unknown: Come now, you know as well as I do that you can't survive long in a battle against me. I wonder how Emerald Night will react to news of your demise.  
Jupiter: You want me alive, don't you?  
Brother Unknown: Actually, I am in a dilemma. For if you were dead, I could take advantage of Emerald's emotional reaction to steal the ring. Raivian tells me that he had a rather allergic reaction to that energy bolt that knocked you senseless. If you were alive, I could use you as bait to trap Emerald, and eliminate him. What do you think I should do?  
Jupiter: I think you should eat that robe!  
Brother Unknown: You think of yourself as a fearless warrior, now don't you? Well, lets test this.  
Brother Unknown slowly approached Jupiter, who held her ground...then started to step back until her back was to the wall. As the distance between her and Brother Unknown closed, she couldn't help but scream.  



	6. Chapter Five: TheGemeni effect pt. 2

Scene: bus stop near the downtown area.  
  
"Dear Paladin  
  
It's good to know that I have a friend like you that I can talk to. With all my recent hardships, and all the things on my mind I have to tell someone I trust. It started with a destiny I never wanted, turned into a responsibility I can't really handle, and the loss of another good friend despite my best efforts to protect her."  
  
Chris looked up from the book he started writing in, wondering what else to add. He basically summed it all up in those few lines, but somehow it wasn't enough. "How can girls write Diary entries on a daily basis?" he thought to himself.  
  
"I remember when I was younger that I always wanted the gold ring my father wore; the one with the beautiful emerald embedded in it. It was like a territory I so eagerly wanted to map; only now I find that I regret it, and that there was no choice for me in the matter. When my father passed away a year ago, I had to prematurely take responsibility of a ring that had the power to destroy the lives of billions, should it fall into the wrong hands. I was 16, the youngest person to ever possess the ring.  
Just after my 17th birthday, I was forced to become the youngest person to ever use it. Still, age is not important when you are in the scenario I am in, where evil forces know you have the ring and can attack at any moment. If only I had time to tell this to my friend, maybe my spirits would be higher. Instead, I have no clue as to weather she is alive or, she can't be. Just the fact that they took her has been difficult on me; I am responsible for this happening. If they harmed her in any way..."  
  
Once again, Chris found himself at a loss for words. That and a familiar face caught his attention.  
Chris: You!  
Raivian: Ah, you still remember me! Didn't expect that from a murderer like you.  
Chris: You call me a murderer. Have you looked in the mirror lately? I am sure you would see a criminal in it as well!  
Raivian: You speak of your friend, don't you? Well, she is alive and well, I can promise you that.  
Chris: I am sure you have a reason for talking to me rather then just trying to take the ring.  
Raivian: You are much more clever then I thought. I was going to propose a trade, your friend for the ring tonight in the park. All I need for this exchange to happen is if the Sailor Scouts don't show up.  
Chris: A simple case of blackmail. Well, when do I have to show?  
Raivian: 11:30 tonight. Don't wear the ring when you show up, just hold it in your hand. (Starts to walk away) And don't be late. You seem very concerned for the well being of your friend.  
As Raivian and blends into the crowd, Chris returns to his notebook.  
  
"No, they won't harm her. They want to trap me and the Scouts tonight. I don't know what the trap is, but I would more then love to see the expression on there (the villains) faces when they see the trap backfire. I have to make it backfire, otherwise, there would be no hope for my friend, the billions of others, and most important, my soul.  
  
Your friend Chris"  
  
Scene: The altar  
Raivian: Everything is set up Brother. Tonight, we shall have the ring.  
Brother Unknown: I better have that ring tonight. Remember that you cannot return without it.  
Voice: He will come back safely and with the ring. I'll personally see to it.  
Raivian: And beside, I don't need any more motivation. Revenge will be more then enough.  
Brother Unknown: But you will need this...(with a wave of his hand, a gray sword appeared in Raivian's hand) as there is always the possibility of something going wrong.  
Raivian: Believe me, nothing can go wrong.  
Brother Unknown: You might want to back the up, or they will become nothing more then famous last words.  
Voice: They will become famous words, but not famous last words. (The 3 laugh)  
  
Scene: The Temple  
Serena: Where is he? You guys keep complaining that I'm always late!  
Darien: Well, Chris doesn't know who we are, and it could be just that he is not exactly sure where to go.  
Rai: He could also be in trouble.  
Amy: From what we saw yesterday, I think he is capable of taking care of himself.   
  
Just outside, Mena is playing lookout. She finally spots Chris, and proceeds to walk up to him.  
Mena: Hi Chris  
Chris: (thinks to himself: oh no, the last person I want to talk to! Does she know about what happened to Lita?) Uh, hello Mena.  
Mena: You seem nervous about meeting the others. I know how it's like.  
Chris: Well.... You're one of them?  
Mena: Venus  
Chris: Well, in that case, give them this message (hands her a book). I have something rather important to do right now and it can't wait. Bye!  
  
Few minutes later...  
Amy: the billions of others, and most important, my soul. Your friend Chris.  
Mena: He really thinks Lita's kidnapping is his fault.  
Darien: He also knows that he is walking into a trap.  
Amy: There is also a note here. He doesn't want us to interfere.  
Rai: So, we want to help, he refuses help, and he knows that he is walking into a trap.  
Serena: Well, he will have our help weather he likes it or not. Lita is our friend also, and we can't just stand by.   
Amy: It's probably why he also told us where and when an exchange will take place.  
Darien: An exchange?  
Amy: The ring in exchange for Lita.  
Mena: He WON'T give up the ring! Will he?  
  
11:25 in the park  
Raivian: You're early! You must really care for her.  
Chris: Shut it. Where is Lita?  
Raivian: Right here. (He pulls her from behind a tree).  
Lita: CHRIS!!!  
Raivian: The ring, please.  
Lita: DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM!  
Chris starts walking towards Raivian silently, with the ring in hand, despite Lita's pleas. With reluctance, he finally handed Raivian the ring, at the same time pulling Lita away from him.  
Raivian: Good doing business with you.   
Smiling, Raivian disappears. The other scouts arrive seconds after.  
Moon: What! You actually did it?  
Lita: Yeah, why did you do it? WHY?  
Chris: Calm down girls.  
Venus: HOW CAN WE! YOU JUST HANDED THEM THE LETO RING!  
Rai: I CAN BELIVE YOU CAN BE SUCH AN IDIOT!!!  
Chris: Let me explain!  
Mercury: YOU CAN'T EXPLAIN THAT!!!  
Chris: I STILL HAVE THE RING.  
Rai: THAT'S A GOod...what?  
Chris: I gave him a fake. (reveals the real ring on his hand) All because I don't want it doesn't mean that I won't keep it.  
Moon: Well, sorry Chris.  
Lita: Yeah, sorry you KEPT IT!  
Shocking everyone, she grabbed Chris and threw him to the ground. At the same time, an energy barrier appeared around the 2, forming a dome. Lita then transformed into Sailor Jupiter.  
Chris: Lita, what are you DOING?  
Raivian(who appeared in the dome): she is one of us now! You think we were going to fall for the fake ring.  
Well, you are mistaken. Jupiter, he is all yours!  
Jupiter: Thank you!  
MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!  
VENUS CRESSENT MOON BEAM!  
Both attacks simply bounced off the barrier.  
Jupiter: Don't bother with it, you will never get through! When we are done with this kid, you all will be next.  
Chris took advantage of this distraction to transform into Emerald Night.  
Emerald: Now that's a way to talk to your friends.  
Jupiter: They were never my friends! They used me for their own purposes. They charmed me with this "Princess of the Moon" and "Save the World" and all those other lies. Well NO MORE!  
Emerald: And what about me? Of all the students at school, you were the only one who bothered to ask me if something was wrong. (he started to approach her)That was just yesterday, so it should be quite fresh in your memory.  
Jupiter: You knew I was going to be suckered in by your fake concerns sooner or later. JUPITER THUNDERBOLT CRUSH!  
Taken by surprise, the bolt hit him squarely in the chest and knocked him back. He laid there motionless. All the other scouts could do was watch in terror as Jupiter approached Emerald's motionless body. She bends over him.  
Jupiter: That is what you get for lying to me.  
Emerald: (weekly) It's no lie.  
Jupiter simply slapped him across the face.  
Jupiter: You need to learn that lying is wrong, and that killing is wrong.  
All Emerald can do is stare at her, stare into her eyes, and cry.  
Emerald: Denouncing your past is a crime. A Crime more severe then a lie, then murder. (she punched him in the face) To say that your entire past was wrong is a different kind of crime. (she punched him again) A crime against your own soul. A crime that condemns you to live a life that truly is fake.  
Jupiter: You don't get the hint, do you?  
Emerald: I have gotten the hint alright. You don't want to hear the truth, that whatever lies they told you were blinding you.   
Raivian: Just finish him off Jupiter! you can do it!  
Jupiter: I should.  
Emerald: And also kill off your chances for truth.  
Jupiter: All lies! Every word you say is a lie!  
Emerald: You know what, THEY ARE LIES! You are NOT the Lita everyone befriended! NOT the Lita that shared her cooking masterpieces! NOT the Lita that would stand up for her friends no matter what! Most important, NOT the same Lita that I saw Just yesterday. For the Lita I am taking to, these are truths. You, you're just covering her ears!  
Raivian: (approaching quickly) If you won't do it, I WILL! Step Aside!  
Jupiter is grasping her head, then screams before fainting.  
Emerald: (rolls over and gets on his knees) Lita! Are you alright?  
Jupiter looked up into his eyes, smiled, and nodded.  
Emerald: Don't worry Lita, I'll get him. (puts he head down and gets to his feat.)  
Raivian: (draws his sword) Well, you are very good with words.  
Emerald: No more talk! Let's get it on!  
With that, a clash of swords rings the air of the night.  
Amy: That sword. It's what's generating that field. (yells to Emerald) BREAK THAT SWORD!  
Raivian: (to emerald) You can't break this blade, try as you might!  
Emerald: I said NO MORE TALK! (With that, he pushed Raivian away) VISION of FATE!  
Raivian knocked the blast back at him with his sword, forcing Emerald to dive out of the way. Raivian was on top of him before he could get back up.  
Raivian: It's time to die! This one is for my sister!  
JUPITER THUNDERBOLT CRUSH!  
Raivian was knocked off balance and dropped the sword. Emerald looked toward Jupiter, who was one her knees, for a second before he got up and took Raivian's sword.  
Emerald: Let's see how 'indestructible' your sword is.  
He tossed it into the air and sliced it in two with his own. Almost instantaneously, the barrier disappeared.   
Raivian: What!? this can't be!  
Moon: Well it is! You toyed with the mind of our friend, and for that you're one thing..Moon-Dust!  
MOON CRESCENT RING EXTIRPATION!  
VISION of FATE!  
The simultaneous attack from both Sailor Moon and Emerald Night did something rather strange. They merged into one single eyeball shaped bolt. Even Raivian noticed it before it hit.  
  
Next day, Crossroads.  
Serena: How is he doing?  
Lita: Working on a shutout. his team is winning 3-0 right now.  
Serena: You know if he will show up for the meeting after school?  
Lita: He's promised to be there on time. Something you'll never do!  
Oh really, watch me!  
  
Serena arrived late at the meeting.  



	7. Chapter Six: When Loyalty is Punished

She can't understand how she was able to run, when she couldn't even walk just a moment ago. Then again, she doesn't care. All she knew was that she had to get out, no matter how tired she felt. The staff she stole from the guard was nothing more then a moral booster, since all the other guars had them. While she didn't want to stop, she had to, knowing that she was almost cornered. She heard the footsteps of the guards in the hallway both ahead and behind her. She had one option left, and that was breaking the glass that prevented the water from drowning the complex. She shut her eyes and smashed the glass with her staff, knocked away from the water rushing in.  
  
Scene: The temple  
Chris: Still nothing Lita?  
Lita: Can't remember a thing from my capture.  
Amy: It's been a week. That fact you can't remember what happened when you were captured must not be an accident.  
Rai: How is that possible?  
Amy: I don't know.  
Serena: Well, that is a helpful explanation.  
Mena: What I want to know is why it's been so quiet lately.  
Chris: Mind games, perhaps?  
Serena: Mind Games? Why would they want to play those?  
Chris: They are waiting for me to let my guard down, or get extremely paranoid.  
Amy: You think they are watching you, or us for that matter?  
Rai: Maybe.  
Chris looked at his hand for a second. His ring was invisible to the others, and so was the light flashing from it. Rai recognized this behavior.  
Rai: What is it?  
Chris: Trouble at the harbor.  
Lita: Lets go!  
Serena: Wait a second, how can we tell that it isn't a trap?  
Amy: We can't. But we have to check it out anyway.  
  
She was soaked, she was cold, but she was also alive, now in a position to take revenge against her former and very ungrateful master. She wound up at a very convenient place, outside a warehouse counting dry clothing, and most importantly sunglasses. It would help disguise her eyes. Who knows how someone would react to whiteless eyes.  
  
Scene: The altar  
Brother Unknown: She WHAT!!!!  
Guard: escaped sir. Three other guards are dead as a result of it.   
Brother Unknown: How DID she get out?!  
Guard2: Well, she surprised the guard and took his staff. When she smashed the window with it, she was able to swim away. The guards had their armor on and were weighted down.  
Brother Unknown: We must retrieve her before she links up with our enemies.  
Guard: But how, sir, can we do it without arousing the attention of the general population of Earth?  
Male Voice: If I may intrude, I have an idea that will bring this scum back to where she belongs.  
Brother Unknown: Starn, you are known for your arrogance.  
Starn: I have backed up my words through my actions, Brother. I feel that I can continue this trend, given the opportunity to do so.  
Brother Unknown: Really, well, if you can successfully kill this traitor...  
Starn: Kill? I presumed that you wanted her alive.  
Brother Unknown: She killed 3 of her fellows. That is punishable only by death via slow poison. ( a bottle of blue liquid appeared in his hands) You have been given the role of executioner.  
Starn: Then execute her I will. (takes the poison)  
Brother Unknown: You will also need these (shield and staff appeared in each hand) in case you encounter the Sailor Scouts and Emerald Night.  
Weather or not I encounter them, vengeance for the 3 innocent lives that were stolen will be achieved, and not a thing will stop me.  
  
Scene: The harbor  
Rai: Well, where is the trouble?  
Chris: I..I..I can't explain this. My ring is still flashing, even stronger then before, but I see nothing.  
Amy: Maybe we should split up  
Serena: Good idea. Mena, Rai, we'll go left, you guys go right. Signal as soon as trouble starts.  
Lita: Got it.  
This split didn't go unnoticed by Starn. He knew that he had to work quickly, he never went one on six before, and it's not something he wants to try now.  
  
Chris: We have been walking for ten minutes and still nothing! Why?  
Amy: Who knows? Maybe the trouble isn't really here.  
Lita: But if the signal was so strong here, then why is there nothing happening?  
Chris: (sitting on a bench) Who knows? All I know is that there is a rock in my shoe and it must be removed before I can continue walking.  
Lita: I'll go ahead.  
Amy: I'll stay back. Don't go too far.  
Lita: I won't  
Once Lita was a distance away, Chris looked up at Amy.  
Chris: You have something to say, don't you?  
Amy: What makes you say that?  
Chris: The fact that you didn't go up with Lita. I'll admit it's merely a guess.  
Amy: A good at that.  
Chris: Then say it. It looks like you have something interesting to tell me.  
Amy: You like her, don't you?  
Chris: You mean Lita?  
Amy: Yes. I'll admit I peeked at you notebook yesterday.  
Chris: And not even ask? How polite of you.  
Amy: Well, I didn't think boys took their journals seriously.  
Chris: You think you know me?  
Amy: I did until yesterday.  
Chris: Good to know we see eye to eye on that. As for Lita, does she know?  
Amy: She may suspect, but that's all.  
Chris: Seeking of which, we might want to catch up to her. We're on a mission, remember?  
Amy: OK, but all I want to say is tell her. (Amy's communicator bleeps)  
Lita: Guys, I found something, or someone I should say.  
  
A few minutes later...  
Amy: You're the one that took the book from me!  
Zoë: An action I now regret.  
Chris: What led to this change anyway.  
Zoë: take a look at the scar on my arm. With how quickly we heal, this should have been gone hours ago.  
I have had it for 3 days now.  
Lita: Torture!  
Zoë: Yes, and for what? Bringing him the advantage, basically handing the ring to him on a gold plate! I was the one who advertised his presence. I even broke criminals out of prisons, thinking that he would reform them! Now I see that I was just a tool for his sadistic plans.  
Chris signaled to Lita that he wanted to talk to her for a second.  
Chris: she is telling the truth.  
Lita: What, your ring is a lie detector too?  
Chris: Believe it or not, yes!  
Lita: So if she is not the danger, what is?  
Chris: I still don't know for sure, but I suspect that there is someone after her.  
They walk back to Amy and Zoë.  
Chris: I have one question. If someone were to come after you, who would it be?  
Zoë: Satin, captain of the guards.  
Voice: Am I that predictable?  
They all look up to see Satin standing on a branch of a tree. 2 armed guards are at the tree's foot.  
Satin: I wonder what my master would say if I came home with Zoë dead and the ring in hand.  
Chris: I doubt that you will hear what he has to say transforms into Emerald Night, Amy into Sailor Mercury, and Lita into Sailor Jupiter)  
Satin: We shall see. Attack!  
Chris: Jupiter and I have left!  
Zoë: I got the right!  
Amy: So do I!  
Jupiter: Lets do it!  
Jupiter thunderbolt Crush disarmed the first guard, while Vision of Fate finished him off. Mercury Bubble Blast blinded the second guard. Admist the fog, Satin ambushed Zoë, smashing the bottle of poison over her scared arm. A second Vision of Fate finished of the second guard.  
Emerald: Where is Satin?  
Jupiter: He's gone!  
Amy: Guys, Zoë is hurt!  
Zoë: It's Kanison poison. There is no cure for it. Ah!  
Jupiter: Hang on.  
Zoë: No, I must resssss....Look out!  
The warning came too late. Satin grabbed Emerald from behind, his staff across Emerald's neck.  
Satin: Well, Zoë. When you drowned those men, you signed you death warrant. Hope you enjoy you final minutes. Oh, and when I return, I will gladly inform you of what my master thinks of me.  
The 2 slowly fade away. Lita runs to the spot where they stood as the others arrive.  
Moon: What happened?  
Amy: They got Emerald!  
Venus: They got WHAT!  
Mars: It was a trap!  
Amy: No it wasn't. It just happened! (to Zoë) Please tell us where the have taken him)  
Zoë: Promise me that you give Brother Unknown what is coming to him.  
Lita: YOU DAMN RIGHT IT'S A PROMICE!  
Zoë started to fade. She could no longer speak. All she could do is point towards the water before fading into an endless sleep.  
  
Brother Unknown: Well Satin, you have done better then I expected. A very pleasant surprise.  
Satin: But he doesn't have the ring. I don't know what he did with it but it's gone.  
Brother Unknown: No worry. Eventually, the ring will come to us.  
Satin: Sorry? I am not sure what you mean?  
The Sailor Scouts must have the ring, and chances are they will come here to try and save their friend. We must prepare for that.  
Satin: I will make the arrangements.  



	8. Chapter 7: The Missing Link

Brother Unknown Chapter 7: The Missing Link  
  
Brother Unknown is standing in his altar, awaiting the presence of his "special guest." The opining of the door signals his arrival.  
  
Chris: LET ME GO YOU STUPID MORONS!!!!  
The let him go, in a sense. They threw him down before Brother Unknown's feet before leaving.  
Brother Unknown: Ah yes, the young Christopher Night. You're an individual I always wanted to meet face to face.  
Chris: I hope your happy, cause I'm sure that smile won't last long!  
Brother Unknown: I notice that humans are not very thankful to their hosts, and I still can't understand it.  
Chris: What is so hard to understand? Guests would rather be invited rather then conscripted. If anything, a host must understand that much!  
Brother Unknown: Of course I understand that. An open invitation is available for your friends. I am sure the Sailor Scouts don't want to miss your execution.  
Chris: My what!  
Brother Unknown: You took the lives of several of my followers, directly and indirectly. And there is but one way I could ever spare you.  
Chris: Oh really, what more could you possibly want from me? You already have the ring!  
Brother Unknown: Oh really? Well, why then does the power of that ring come nowhere close to that of what it should be?  
Chris: What, you overestimated the power of the ring?  
Brother Unknown: No, I examined it, and I can tell you that the ring can contain much more power then there is right now. That tells me that its energies were divided.  
Chris: It appears as though you know more about the ring then I.  
Brother Unknown: It appears a though you are playing dumb. You do know where the remainder of the ring's energies are located. Now tell me.  
Chris: Never!  
Brother Unknown: NOW!  
Chris: How about a place where you can NEVER get to it?  
With a swing of his hand, Brother Unknown floored Chris with a strong wind.  
  
After that, the image went blank, but Rai saw all she needed to see.  
Serena: Rai, what is it?  
Rai: They are going to kill him!  
Amy: What?  
Rai: Yes. Also, they believe that the power's of Chris' ring is incomplete, that it's stored elsewhere.  
Mena: But where?  
Amy: Who knows?  
Serena: What do you think Lita? Lita? Earth to Lita?  
Lita: The harbor.  
Amy: What?  
Lita: I remember now, they took me to a base on the sea floor of the harbor.  
Amy: What else do you remember?  
Lita: everything else is still foggy, but I'm sure that's where Chris is.  
Serena: Let's go to the harbor and check it out.  
The others: right!  
  
Brother Unknown: Your friends are coming.  
Chris: How would you know that?  
Brother Unknown: All it takes for a good plan is a trap, some bait, and of course, a witness.  
Chris: You risk a backfire of your trap, you know that.  
Brother Unknown: When the trap springs, you shall see that it cannot possibly backfire. As for you, you had your freedom of movement. For Now, I must deprive you of that...  
  
Moon: You see anything:  
Mercury: Yes, It about 60 feet down. As far as I can see, the only way in is via teleport, and even then, there is some barrier around one of the domes. I think that Chris is in that one.  
Venus: How close to it can we get?  
Mercury: There is one dome that has a passage to the shielded one. According to my computer, there are 7 guards in there. Satin is one of them.  
Moon: Here's what we will do, You guys do what you can against Satin, and I'll try to get in save Chris.   
Jupiter: No! (Everyone looks at her) He saved my life, and I must be the one to save him!  
Moon: Lita, my orders stand.  
Mars: It's best if you don't confront Brother Unknown. Who knows how you will react to him when you see him?  
Jupiter: I guess your right.  
Mercury: All the guards are gone! All except Satin. If we teleport now, we could get the jump on him!  
Moon: Lets do it.  
  
He didn't know what the glow was, but when it diminished and the Sailor Scouts appeared, Satin knew that the trap was about to spring.  
Satin: Ah, we have been expecting you. On behalf of all of us here, I bid you welcome.  
Venus: Good to know that we are not uninvited guests.  
Mercury: But we know there is a guest here against his will.  
Mars: And in our books it a crime that could never be forgotten.  
Satin: Let me guess the rest of the speech, but when it's all said and done, the sinner will be forgotten, and on behalf of the moon, I shall be punished. How close am I?  
Moon: You've been doing your homework, haven't you?  
Satin: I had the help of an excellent study buddy. Guards!  
The 4 doors behind the Scouts opened, and guards flooded into the room, 20 in all.  
Mars: It's a Trap!  
Mercury: Mercury Bubble Blast!  
Satin: What the! Find them! (Satin disappears)  
Mars: Go for it Moon. Mars Celestial Fire Surround.  
Moon ran for the door to Brother Unknown's chamber.  
When she got there, she looked back at the battle.  
Venus: Love Chine Encircle!  
What Moon saw next stunned her. Jupiter grabbed the Chain and swung Venus on it like a ball on a rope, tossing her into the wall.  
Jupiter Thunderbolt Crush took out Mars.  
Moon: Jupiter! What are you doi...   
She was grabbed from behind by Satin and taken into Brother Unknown's Chamber, with Jupiter following. The other scouts were surrounded and helpless.  
  
Chris, who was frozen in place, saw all of it happen, and he had nothing to say about it either.  
Brother Unknown: Well, how do you like the trap?  
Chris: Better question, am I suppose to like it?  
Brother Unknown: No, you are still entitled to your opinion. (Door opens) Satin, Jupiter, come in!  
They sit a now unconscious Sailor Moon against the wall next to the door. Satin removes the Moon Ring from her hand and brings it to Brother Unknown.  
Brother Unknown: Well Chris, do you have anything to say?  
Chris: Well...  
Jupiter: I know exactly what he wants to know. (She walks towards him) He wants to know why his good friend Lita turned her back on her friends. You know, I have been thinking, (now standing face to face with Chris), what was it you said a few days ago? Something about me not being Lita? Well, you are right. Your friend was lucky to get that shot off in your battle with Raivian, but ever since it was all me. Every word, every action, it was all me.  
Chris: It makes sense. You ARE THE BIGGEST LIAR I HAVE...  
Jupiter: (puts her finger on his lips, silencing him) Oh come now, we mustn't yell like that. Your words have already proven useless. (She circles him) In fact, they are more useless now. I bet you are going to try to use poetic words again, you know, hope the old Lita emerges from her inner sanctum. Not this time, no number of words will bring her out. I am sure those stupid eyes of yours can see that now.  
Chris: I can see that you have repelled Lita's values up to this point in time. We tend to survive on a little something called hope.  
Jupiter: Something you should no longer have.  
Brother Unknown: Now, if I can have all of your attention, I now have both rings. When I combine the energies of the 2, it will spell the end of all things evil.  
Chris: Yeah, WHAT YOU CALL EVIL!!!  
Brother Unknown: Remain silent, and watch young child.  
Only now was Sailor Moon conscious. She was witnessing the same thin everyone else in the room was. Brother Unknown bringing the 2 rings together...  



	9. Chapter 8: The 2nd Ring Master

Chris could do nothing but laugh. Why? Well, the Leto Ring flew an empty corner, the moon ring fell near a drowsy and clueless Sailor Moon, and Brother Unknown fell back.  
Satin and Jupiter: Master, are you alright?  
Brother Unknown: (getting to his feet) I'm fine. It appears as though Chris is enjoying himself. Put and end to it.... Permanently!  
Chris: Go ahead. Just remember that if you take my life, You'll never be able to harness the Leto Ring's full potential.  
Satin: You would say anything to save yourself, now wouldn't you?  
Chris: Only the truth. Only the second ring master can bring the rings together.  
Jupiter: What are you suggesting?  
Brother Unknown: He is suggesting that we need him alive, and his point is valid.  
Satin: But where does that leave us? We can't get to the rings' energies without him, but he won't give it to us.  
Chris: That's your problem.  
Brother Unknown: Silence! Satin, Jupiter, get the rings. Lets see if we, no sorry, Chris to try and force the rings together. If it doesn't work, then we shall remove him from this existence.  
Satin: Recovered the Leto ring, but Satin couldn't find the Moon Ring.  
Jupiter: Brother, the moon ring is...  
Moon Crescent Ring Extirpation!  
Everyone turned to see Sailor Moon standing, a bolt from the ring flying toward Brother Unknown. He calmly blocked it with a swing of his arm.  
Brother Unknown: Well now, It's good to see that you are awake. That way, your death will be that much more painful.  
Moon: Well, I don't expect to die today.  
Brother Unknown: While death is always expected, when it happens is not. Satin, give this girl an unexpected ending to her existence.  
Satin: With pleasure.  
With that, he vanished.  
Chris: Be careful, he is still here, just invisible.  
Reacting to this, she back-flipped to the nearest wall.  
Chris: ("He still has my ring! I can see him!") Sailor Moon, get away from there! NOW!  
Taking his advice, she jumped away. She heard the sound of sword slashing wall just under her feet. As she landed, she focused on her previous position, not even breathing. She heard someone land behind her. She turned and kicked at the sound, making contact with the side of a solid object....the shield. It appeared out of thin air and flew across the room. Satin also appeared, surprised by the kick.  
Moon Crescent Ring Extirpation!  
The sound of the Leto ring hitting the floor signified that Satin couldn't recover in time.  
  
Brother Unknown: That was impressive. Too bad it will be the last upset victory you will be able to celebrate. Jupiter...  
Jupiter: The pleasure is all mine.  
Chris: Give me the ring. Quick!  
Sailor Moon picked up the ring and ran towards Chris and fast as she could. It wasn't fast enough to get there before Jupiter did.  
Jupiter Thunderbolt Crush!  
Sailor Moon jumped to the side, just barely evading the attack. When she landed, she found herself next to the shield.  
Jupiter: Surly you don't think you can win, now can you Serena?  
Moon: Oh, trust me, I think I can win.  
Picking up the shield, Sailor Moon disappeared.  
Jupiter: What the!!!  
Brother Unknown: She is going to give Chris his ring!  
Sailor Moon: (appearing) Correction, I GAVE him OUR rings.  
The barrier that held him has broken, and the ring's energies have come together. Emerald Night appears, now with black pants, black T-shirt, a forest green breastplate, and a gold belt, sword in hand.  
Brother Unknown: NO! IT CAN'T BE!  
Emerald Night: Well, it appears as though it is.   
Sailor Moon sneaked out of the room using the shield. "My friends are in trouble. I'm no use here."  
Emerald Night: (turns to Jupiter) You. You like making other people's lives difficult, now don't you? (starts walking towards her) You lie to them, you taunt them, and play mind games with them. That AND you hide in other people's minds, thinking that it's impossible for them to hurt you without hurting their friends first. Well, (lifts his sword) no more.  
Jupiter: What are you going to do? Kill me? Kill your friend?  
Emerald Night: I won't be killing my friend, I'll be liberating her.  
He dove at her and stabbed her with his sword. Jupiter was screaming in pain, eyes wide open. He removed the sword, and Jupiter fainted. There was no physical indication of the stabbing, not even a cut in her clothing. He bent down beside her and lifted her head.  
Emerald Night: Lita? Lita, can you hear me?  
  
Sailor Moon found that the cell her friends were in well guarded. Only one set of keys, and 4 guards to protect them. They couldn't see her, but if one of them bumped into her, they would sound the alarm. Taking a short silent breath, she walked towards the keys.  
  
She finally opens her eyes, though with great difficulty. The blackness replaced by a more pleasant image. That of Emerald Night.  
Emerald Night: Lita, answer me! Please!  
Lita: (faintly) Chris.....  
Emerald Night: Please, tell me it's really you this time.  
Lita: Yes, it's me. I'll be alright.  
Brother Unknown: Sorry to spoil the reunion, but you have something I need.  
Emerald Night gets up and looks eye to eye with Brother Unknown. After staring each other down for a few seconds, the 2 charge at each other.  
  
Guard 1: Wait, where did the keys go?  
Guard 2: I thought you put them there!  
Guard 3: Yeah, I saw him put them there!  
Guard 1: What, did they just walk out of here!  
Guard 4: No way! I was watching the door, and nobody came in or out!  
Mercury Bubble Blast!  
Guard 3: What the!  
Mars Celestial Fire Surround!  
Venus Love Chain encircle!  
The fog lifted, revealing 4 downed bodies.  
Moon: Lets go!  
Mars, Venus, Mercury: Right!  
  
Emerald Night landed on his back...again. It's as if nothing can put down his cloaked opposition. With difficulty, he stood up.  
Brother Unknown: You must be nothing more then a pathetic wimp! You can't even beat me with the ring. Imagine what I could do with it, once I dispose of you that is!  
Emerald Night: Oh really, that's a lot of confidence you have. This fight isn't over yet!  
Brother Unknown: Oh yes it is!  
A barrier appeared, surrounding Emerald in a cylinder rising from the floor to the roof. He ran into it, slashed it, but couldn't break it. A leak in the roof formed over Emerald's head, filling the confined area with ice cold water.  
Brother Unknown: Enjoy your swim. It's the last one you will ever have.  
The water was rising rapidly, and the hole in the roof was too small to swim through. That left him one option.... close his eyes and await the end.  
Jupiter Thunderbolt Crush!  
The lightning bolt hit Brother Unknown square in his back, knocking him down face first and causing the barrier to dissipate. Brother Unknown was quick to his feet.  
Brother Unknown: Well now, I see that you want to die as well.   
He leapt at her and grabbed her at the waist. He began to crush her spine. Emerald, seeing this, ran up and stabbed him in the back without withdrawing his sword.  
Emerald Night: Let her GO!  
Brother Unknown: NO! She will die, and you will to.   
Emerald Night: NEVER! (The blade started to glow. Brother Unknown realized what this meant...the end.  
Beautiful Midnight Elimination!  
From the sword, a green crystal started to transform Brother Unknown into a statue. Quickly, it reached his neck, them his head, then finally he dissolved into a powder. Sailor Jupiter fell to the floor sore.  
Jupiter: I am going to feel this for a little while.  
Mars: Look, they're ok!  
moon, Mars, Mercury, and Venus bolted through the door to see they missed all the action. They also saw the leak in the roof...growing.  
Amy: uh oh! The whole place is flooding! We have to get out now!  
Mars: How are we going to get emerald out? We can't teleport out with him!  
Emerald Night: Just go, I'll make it.  
Moon: No, we are going to find a way to bring you with us.  
Another leak formed in the roof, then another, and another.  
Emerald Night: Not in the next 30 seconds you won't! Get out now!  
Jupiter: But.....  
Emerald Night: Trust me, I'll make it.  
Venus: He is right, we must teleport now.  
Jupiter: Good luck.  
He stood there and watched as his friends formed a circle and disappeared in a flash of light. Now it was his turn to leave. Running to the wall, he cut several small holes, all big enough to swim through, in order to let more water in. "Once the room was half full," he thought to himself, "I could swim out." The room was now half full.  
  
Moon: Any sign of him?  
Mercury: Nope. I am starting to get worried.  
Jupiter: ONLY starting? All were are doing ids standing here!  
Venus: Calm down. There is no benefit to panicking like this!  
Jupiter: You're right. I am a little stressed right now. Maybe I'll feel better after a swim.  
She dove headfirst into the water without letting anyone have the opportunity to speak.  
  
he was starting to fade. "Common, just a few more feet. SO tired. Mustn't quit. Not now! Not nooowwww." Before the blue of the waters became black, he thought he saw someone else in the water.  
  
Whispering Voice: Chris. Chris, wake up.  
And slowly he did. The image was blurred, but he knew who he was looking at.  
Chris: Lita.  
Lita: Don't more. Just rest a little while.  
Chris: I feel like I was resting for days.  
Lita: Well, rest a bit more. As a reward, I'll make you that cake I promised you.  
Chris: Thank..hay, I forgot about that.  
Lita: Here is an idea, don't forget this time.  
  
And slowly smile formed of both their faces, followed by giggles.  



	10. Epiloge

"Dear Panzer...  
  
This will be my last night sleeping in this bed. By noon tomorrow, I will be on the train heading home. Home, now that's a loose term. I have come to think of  
this place as home. The people I've met the food in the restaurants, all of it I will miss. I hope to come back here in the future and be ale to truly call it my home, but for now I must leave."  
  
Chris reread what he just wrote, and felt that there was something missing, but he didn't know what. Maybe it was his sadness that wasn't portrayed by these words, or maybe there was something else that slipped his mind. Whatever the case, he was hesitant to put down his notebook. He sat there and stared at his  
suitcase. It wasn't doing anything, just sitting there on the floor. But it's symbolism brought a tear to his eye. He eventually put his book down, turned off the lamp, and rested his head on his pillow. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't sleep.  
  
Lita: The train is almost here. You might want to get your suitcase.  
Chris: Yeah, I might.  
Lita: You don't want to leave, do you?  
Chris: Why would I want to? The past 2 months here was probably the most memorable I will ever have. I never thought that I would want to stay here, but I can truly say that I want to stay.  
Lita: You have your future to think about.  
Chris: No I don't! It's already been decided for me, much to my dismay.   
Lita: No it hasn't.  
Chris: I have an ability I don't want, but does it matter? No! In fact I will have to learn how to fully control them, and eventually use them! That's not my choice!  
Lita: Don't think of it that way! You decisions can still impact what goes on in your life.  
Chris: Are they my decisions? If I just gave you my ring right now, is it my choice, or chosen by destiny? You don't know, do you?  
Lita: Try looking at it this way. Anything that happens to you that you cannot prevent is merely a challenge in life.  
Chris: I did until I got this stupid thing. My father told me that I had no choice in the matter before he died. It wasn't morality that made me keep the ring, or respect for my father. It's only the fact that I would have used it sooner of later no matter what which made me keep it. How do you do it?  
Lita: Do what?  
Chris: Accept pre-determined destiny?  
Lita: You simply convince yourself that most of the decisions are really yours. Convince yourself of the truth.  
Chris: That's a contradiction.  
Lita: No it isn't. You didn't have to come here in the first place. You had that choice. You can't chose what events will happen in your life, but you can chose when, where, and who.  
Chris: No way, if I didn't come, I...I probably would have lost the ring. I probably wouldn't have been able to fight them off alone.   
Lita: You see. Your decisions do influence what happens. Stop believing that your whole life is laid out for you. Destiny doesn't choose you friends.  
The train pulls up and slows to a stop. The doors open up to let people out. Once they would be out, Chris would be on his way in.  
Lita: Well, I guess its goodbye.  
Chris: I guess it is.  
After a second of staring each other in the eye, they embraced.  
Chris: Goodbye Lita, and thank you.  
He disappeared among the people boarding the train.  
Then the people disappeared, and the train pulled out.  



End file.
